Guardian Magic
by Nanaka19
Summary: Sequel to my story Forest Magic. Will love prevail or will all hope be lost.
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my new hamster, Gizzy. She's very jumpy.

Chapter: 1??

* * *

Chapter One

Five months.

Five months had passed since the night Naruto had disappeared from Sasuke's life, and with each passing day Sasuke's hopes for being reunited with his love slowly started to fade. The more he lost his hope, the more he'd take it out on the people around him

After coming back from his daily walk down to the valley Sasuke stopped off at one of the many guest rooms in the house and banged his fist hard upon the door. "Dammit Kakashi get off of Iruka already. He's been here two months! I swear I'll castrate you if Tsunade comes tearing through my house looking for him again!"

He could hear shuffling coming from the room then as he turned to continue his walk to his study he heard Iruka saying firmly. "He's right Kakashi I really should be getting back, oh don't give me that look."

Sasuke made his way into the lounge heading towards his study when a rich amused voice stopped him in his tracks. "Well don't you look positively pissed off."

He turned around to find Neji standing up from a chair along the same wall as the door he had just come through. He stepped up to grasp Neji's hand firmly. "It's good to see you again Neji."

"Shikamaru told me about what happened here. I had wanted to come by to see you sooner but you know it's been hard for me to get away from Suna. Apparently the stories about desert villages being an economical dump are true. I've finally managed to straighten things out enough that I can afford to leave without it crumbling while I'm away."

"Figures your uncle would give you a village that has no value to him. He probably expects you'll never be able to make anything out of it and just end up wasting your life away trying." Sasuke said with a smirk. "I was just heading back to my study, join me we'll talk and catch up."

"So I heard Lee has been staying here."

"For three months now. He insists he won't leave until he's helped to restore my youthful vigor." Sasuke said with a slight sneer as they entered the study. "He's off in the forest right now trying to do just that. I swear if he brings back another terrified fox I'm going to kill him."

Neji couldn't help but chuckle while taking a seat on a chair in the center of the room while Sasuke started to look through the papers on his desk.

"I learned something interesting about how Suna became mine. You know how as reward for my duties during the war the state was to give me my own portion of land. Well I always figured that they just did something similar to what they did for you by giving you back your families land. I believed that they had instructed my uncle to give up one of the villages that had been under my fathers control and were by right my inheritance."

"I take it that wasn't the case though." Sasuke inquired, sitting back in his chair with feet propped upon his desk.

"You remember Nekomata valley. That beautiful farmland area that was right on our border that became part of the fire empire in exchange for protection during the war."

"Yeah, you were the one that was sent to secure their borders and dragged me along to help. It was a pretty secure area since it was almost completely surrounded be mountain sides with only the area to it's east accessible. Beautiful place, too many cats for my taste though."

"Well apparently the people from that valley loved me so much that the council thought it best to appoint me as Lord to those lands. Since I was still technically too young to be given the title of Lord they put the lands under my uncles control till I came of age."

"And of course your uncle, being the greedy bastard he is, decided not to tell you about those lands and instead gave you one of your fathers less desirable properties." Sasuke mused as he dropped his feet back to the floor and leaned forward in his seat. "You know that's considered a pretty big insult to give you a desert village when you were suppose to be in charge of a border village. Iruka might still be here, say something to him and im sure you'll get Nekomata within a few months."

"I know, I have thought about it a lot. But, I think I'd rather keep Suna. It'll be hard but I can see it's not a total lost cause. Why are you looking at me like that?" Neji snapped as he saw Sasuke staring at him like he was insane.

"Almost six months ago you were in here bitching about how horrible it was out there. Now all of a sudden you're talking about it with this goofy love sick fool look upon your face." Sasuke couldn't hold back a smirk when a blush crossed Neji's cheeks.

His satisfaction at seeing Neji squirm was short lived though when moments later the study door opened revealing a disgruntled Kakashi. "You know just because you have no sex life doesn't give you the right to screw with mine."

"I gained that right when you decided to screw your boyfriend in my house instead of your own!" Sasuke snarled out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Have you seen my house? It's tiny and a complete mess. There's no way I'm taking someone so refined as Iruka to a place like that. Maybe if you would travel at all then I could go and visit him instead of him having to come here."

"What's stopping you from leaving!" Sasuke nearly shouted in angry disbelief. "I don't need you here. I rarely ever even see you half the time. I can do my work perfectly fine without you here. Hell I'll probably have less work since I'm sure you've been sneaking your stuff in amongst my papers."

"Why don't you come back to Suna with me?"

Sasuke's head snapped back towards Neji at the unexpected question. "What!"

"Shikamaru and I were talking and we agreed that a change in scenery would do you some good." Neji said calmly, leaning back in his chair with his hands resting behind his head.

"No chance in hell am I going out to some desert hell hole. When will you people get it in your thick heads that I'm fine!" Sasuke yelled as he got up and stormed out of the room. "So just leave me the hell alone!"

"Well I tried." Neji said with a sigh. "I didn't think he'd go anyway."

"He really needs to get out though. He's just wasting away the minutes here. He's lost all reason to live his life." Kakashi said softly as he stared out into the hall.

In the tense silence that followed they could barely here Sasuke shout out "God dammit Lee leave the foxes alone! You're never gonna find him!"

* * *

A beautiful red-haired woman sat upon a flat rock next to a sparkling lagoon. Softly humming a lullaby as she gently stroked her fingers over the soft golden fur of the one month old fox sitting upon her lap.

"Kushina." a deep yet soft voice said from behind her.

She turned her head at the sound of her name and smiled as her eyes connected with the brilliant blues of her mate.

"Shh." She spoke softly shifting slightly to make room on the rock. "He's still sleeping."

The young man moved to sit next to his wife, looking down at the small kit curled on her lap.

"He's beautiful." He whispered, turning his head to plant a kiss upon his wife's cheek. "Just like you."

"Me?" she gave a soft laugh as she smiled at him. "Look at this golden fur, Minato. Even in fox form he looks just like you."

She sighed softly as Minato leaned forward to catch her lips in a soft kiss. Moments later a soft yip brought their attention back to the little kit who was now staring up at them with brilliant blue eyes. The little gold fox squirmed and yipped happily as Minato lifted him up off his mothers lap.

"Happy to see your father Naruto?" He asked the kit with a smile before placing a gentle kiss on the center of his head.

Naruto squealed happily, his little tongue darting out to lick Minato's chin. "Such a smart child we have." Kushina spoke in hushed awe. "Only one month old and can identify his father who he's only seen three times."

"I wish I could get away from the village more often." Minato said sadly as he cradled the little fox to his chest. "I don't like having to be away from him for so long when he's so young. It hurts to be away from you both so much."

"Too bad he wasn't born in human form, the we could have left the forest to stay with you." Kushina slid closer and rested her head on Minato's shoulder. "I was so sure he would be human. What with having a human father, and I hadn't been in fox form since we met. He defies all rationality."

"How long do you think it will be before he'll be able to speak to me." Minato asked sadly as he listened to Naruto's mews and yips of happiness.

"It's hard to tell. Some guardians never gain the ability to talk with humans." She gave a Minato a smirk. "But seeing as he's our kid I'm sure he'll grasp the hang of it by the time he's ten."

Minato smiled down at Naruto. "I guess I can wait ten years to truly talk to our son. In the meantime I got you to translate him for me." He leaned over and caught his loves lips in his own for a quick kiss.

"Look at us." Kushina whispered breathlessly as she rested against Minato's shoulder while Naruto started to doze off once again. "Aren't we just the happiest little family ever."

_And we were. We were so happy just the three of us. I never did get to speak with father but we communicated with each other just fine._ Blue eyes stared out at empty ruins that surrounded him. _What I wouldn't give to go back to those days. To be that happy again. To see my family.

* * *

_

Nanaka19: Well here it is, the sequel you've been waiting for. Took me awhile to get it out, and gave me quite a few headaches as well, I'm not entirerly satisfied with how it came out but i always over critisize myself. I hate when I know what I want to write yet can't seem to get it out of my head and onto the screen.

This would have been out sooner but I got really lazy for awhile. Also I changed my personal goal on how long I feel a chapter should be. Have patience with me for it's been hard going and im still a little unsure of a few things. Also I update my profile every now and then with comments on how the chapter is going so you can check in to see.

I decided to write a few one shot lemon side stories. I'll let you know when I release one, as well as what pairing it features. I hope to have the first one out by chapter 7.


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my nuts-o hamster.

Chapter: 2/??

* * *

Chapter

Sasuke sighed irritably as he sat in hiding in one of the many rooms within his mansion. Though Neji hadn't pressed his idea of taking Sasuke to Suna, Kakashi was a different story. Kakashi had taken to trying to persuade Sasuke to go at least once every hour. On the bright side Lee had finally stopped his search for Naruto and would no longer be bringing every fox he found back to the mansion.

Suddenly the door opened up and revealed Neji. "There you are. It's rather annoying I came all this way to see you and have to spend all my time trying to find you first."

"It's not you I'm hiding from, it's everyone else." Sasuke said with a groan as he leaned back in his chair. "I just don't get any peace anymore."

"They're just worried about you." Neji took a step back out of the room, "Come on lets walk. I'm leaving in the morning and I plan to spend more than ten minutes with you before I go."

Sasuke agreed with a sigh but easily agreed. Neji had always been one of his closest friends. They had even been lovers during the war, though they knew it would never last after the war ended. Simply a quick war time fling, a way to deal with the constant reminder that they could die at any time. After the war they just went back to being friends, though once Neji was assigned to Suna they ended up rarely ever seeing each other.

Neji always seemed to understand him the best. This Suna idea was probably a good one, though Sasuke didn't want to leave his lands in fear that Naruto would come back while he was gone and then simply leave again.

As they walked down the halls they talked about little things, Neji avoiding the whole Naruto subject knowing that Sasuke would talk about it when he was ready to.

"Sasuke my friend! It is so great to see you walking around and in such a good mood!" Sasuke groaned, good mood shattered, as Lee came jogging up to them with a smile.

"Sadly my search of the forest was unfruitful today, but worry not for I am confident that He shall be found."

"Lee." Sasuke said with a groan, rubbing his temples. "I thought we agreed you were going to stop your searches of the forest."

"On the contrary my dear friend, we agreed I'd stop bringing the foxes here." Lee said with a smile, hands on his hips.

"Your sorrow greatly worries your friends, and I shall diligently keep on my search until your lost love is once more returned to you, and your youthful flame once more burning bright." Lee said cheerfully, giving Sasuke a thumbs up.

"Lee, I appreciate your wanting to help but I'll be fine. If Naruto doesn't want to be found then he won't be. So just be a friend and support me at your own house." Sasuke said exasperated.

"We'll I don't want to just leave you alone." Lee said, not hearing Sasuke's mumble of I'm never alone. "Neji told me that he invited you to Suna for a short vacation. Why don't you go with him and I'll keep watch here. You two never get any time to spend together anymore."

Sasuke glared at Neji, pissed that now Lee was trying to get him to leave, but before he could say anything yet another annoyance presented itself.

"Sasuke there you are." Sasuke turned back around to see Sakura happily walking towards him. "I just wanted to stop by to make sure you kept you promise."

Sasuke blinked down at her in slight confusion. "Promise?"

"Yeah remember you said you'd take me out if I left you alone for a week." Sakura said with a slight pout with her hands planted on her hips. "Well the week is finally over and I came to make sure you kept tomorrow clear so you could keep your promise."

"You know," Neji said softly so only Sasuke could here. "If you were in Suna you wouldn't have to deal with them, or anyone else for that matter."

"Sakura I'm so sorry I won't be able to take you out tomorrow after all. Something has come up and I must go to Suna with Neji in the morning." He said quickly making Sakura jump slightly and blink in surprise at him. "I'm sure Lee would love to take my place though seeing as you'll both be free."

Lee brightened up at hearing that. "That's a wonderful idea. What do you say Sakura, you're always so busy we never get to spend any time together. This will be perfect."

"Sure Lee." Sakura said softly, face slightly pale. "You know I should probably go home and make sure everything is in order for tomorrow then."

"Sure thing. Hey I''ll walk you home." Lee said smiling as he followed after Sakura.

"I can't believe I just caved." Sasuke said with a groan as he watched Lee follow Sakura out of the house.

"Come on Sasuke it won't be so bad. The desert isn't half as bad as one would imagine." Neji said with a smirk and slap to Sasuke's back. "When we get there I'll show you around. You'll see, a few days away will do you some good."

"Just because your getting your ass nailed in Suna doesn't make it the happiest place on earth." Sasuke said, smirking in amusement when Neji backed off with a slight blush. "Besides I'm only doing this to finally get some time alone and away from all the nosey people that won't let me be."

"Sure sure. You never know. This change in scenery may just give you a new sense of... perspective."

* * *

The sun was setting slowly upon the sparkling little valley where a young fox guardian of five was playing as he awaited for his parents to come back. His mother had left him to play in the valley all of an hour ago as she went to find his farther who was late for his usual visit.

Little Naruto's head snapped up as an anger filled cry echoed through the forest. "Momma?" he inquired softly before crying out. "Momma!"

Worried he made his way over to the path that led from the valley and looked upwards letting out another cry of momma. He listened intently for any sign of his mother's presence but could heard nothing.

Fear and worry started to wash over him as the silence of the forest became deafening, urging him to hide and investigate at the same time. He trembled indecisively at the base of the path. Wanting to go up and find his mother but knowing that he wasn't suppose to leave the vale on his own.

Slowly he made his way up the path towards the top. Once at the top he called out again for his mother, ears flicking to and fro. With a jump he pressed himself to the ground at the sudden sound of many wings beating upon the wind. Looking in the direction of the sound he saw many large black birds raise up and circle an area of the forest not too far from the valley.

Sniffing around he noticed his mothers scent leading off in the direction the birds were. Curiosity and fear for his mother got the best of him and he quickly set off in the direction of the birds, following his mothers scent.

After a minute he stopped to smell the wind again. This time noticing his fathers scent as well, but there was something different about their scents, something he couldn't place. Also another scent, similar to birds yet not a bird. It confused him and he hesitated, thinking for a moment to turn around and go back, before once more following his mothers scent.

As he drew near he crouched against the ground and hid within bushes in fear, slowly crawling closer. The scent that bathed the area making his stomach turn with every indrawn breath. Before he could see what was going on a sudden burst of power rippled through the area before drawing back in and disappearing. He found himself shaking against the ground and took a moment to pull himself back together. Slowly he drew close so he could peer out from the bush without leaving his hiding spot and froze in fear at the sight before him.

A dark shadowy figure stood, back towards Naruto, in the center of chaos made up of torn up trees and blood. His mothers body laid limp at it's feet. She was covered in blood with a gaping hole graced what remained of her neck. Face locked in an expression of surprise and horror.

Not far away from her, at the edge of the destroyed area, was his father. Sprawled out on his stomach, eyes slightly glassed over, and covered with blood. Naruto could just barely make out the slight movement coming from his fingers as he tried to will himself to move.

Naruto pressed himself closer to the ground as the figure moved, stepping over his mothers body and slowly making it's way out of the area. One of the many black birds flew down to the figure and seemed to disappear amongst the darkness that shrouded the figure. With that one bird several more followed while the rest left their perches and took to the air.

Naruto was slowly starting to relax when the figure stopped at the tree line and slowly turned it's head to peer over it's shoulder. Glowing red eyes shone bright against the shadows as the figure's gaze scanned the direction Naruto was in.

Naruto held himself still and squeezed his eyes shut as fear rolled over him. After a few moments of nothing he slowly opened his eyes to see that the figure was gone, as well as the birds.

Slowly he slipped from his hiding spot and moved towards his father. Giving a gentle lick at his fathers fingers, watching his face closely for any sign of recognition. Glassy blue eyes shifted and lips slightly parted and closed yet unable to force any words out.

Naruto moved to nose his fathers cheek gently with a soft mew. Sadness showed on his fathers face as a tear slid from his eye. Naruto, scared and unsure of what to do, curled in a ball pressed into his fathers neck. Listening to the slowing beat of his heart and strained breathing.

Slowly Naruto fell asleep. Not yet willing, or ready, to face the sudden change to his life that all this meant. Fell into a fitful sleep filled with visions of glowing red eyes on a field of black.

_Piercing red eyes that screamed murderous contempt for all things living. Those eyes haunted my dreams for years. I had hoped to never see those eyes again. _Golden fox sat curled in a corner staring out at nothing while trying to ignore the cold feel of the stones beneath him as well from the metal band that bound his neck. _But I wasn't so lucky.

* * *

_

Nanaka19: This chapter took awhile. I had a hard time writing Sasuke's half of the chapter, at one point I was writing it backwards, gave me quite a head ache. All the reviews from last chapter made me very happy, keep it up.

Also as I said in last chapter, I update on my profile how the chapters are going so feel free to check if you ever wonder how it's going.


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING!

Chapter: 3??

* * *

Chapter Three 

Sand, it was everywhere. _Why the hell did I agree to come here._

Sasuke groaned irritably as he got down off his horse. They had finally arrived in Suna and Sasuke was hot, covered in sand, and in a very bad mood.

"So what do you think of my little town so far." Neji asked as he handed the horses reins to the stable keeper.

"I hate you." Sasuke snarled out as he glared at the brunet. "It's unbelievably hot and the sand is _everywhere. _I need a long cold bath."

"Would you settle for a lukewarm wash basin."" Neji said as he led Sasuke towards his home. He he could here Sasuke stop walking and even felt the pissed off glare directed at the back of his head. "Water is scarce here in the desert so excess use of it is not a good idea, and did you really think the water could be cold."

Sasuke just glared at him some more before sighing and continuing the walk to the house. "God he must be a good lay if he's got you loving this place so much. That or the heat fried your brain and your now an imbecile." He walked a few steps past Neji then looked back at him over his shoulder. "No wonder you have so many split ends."

Neji just stood there and watched Sasuke for a moment. He bit the inside of his cheek and he looked down while he twirled a strand of hair around his fingers before giving a sigh and walking quickly to catch up with Sasuke.

xXxXxXx

After giving Sasuke a short tour of the house he left him in his room to settle in and went to clear some work in his office. First he made sure to have a servant bring and fill up a wash basin for Sasuke.

"Hey." he greeted the small red tanuki that was laying on his desk, reaching out to give a quick scratch to it's head. Moss green eyes watched him lazily as he sighed softly and sat down in his chair and looked over the papers that were set upon his desk.

There wasn't much to look over seeing as the town was able to take care of itself quite nicely without him. All he really did was search for ways to expand and bring in more revenue. He was currently trying to find a way to bring more water into the village, he was starting to miss being able to take a bath whenever he wanted. Plus Sasuke was right, he was getting split ends.

A few minutes of light work and he heard the office door open and Sasuke come in. He sat down in a chair across from Neji and engaged in a ten second glaring contest with the little red tanuki before turning his attention to Neji. "Ok, what's with the fucking raccoons?"

"They're not raccoons they're tanuki. There's a big difference." Neji said with a smirk as he leaned back in his chair.

"Whatever. Your house is overrun with them. I just had a fat sand colored one try and watch me getting washed up."

"There's only three of them. I'd hardly call that overrun." Neji said with a smirk. "As for the peeping tanuki. What can I say, you've always had a way with the ladies."

"Great now I got animals stalking me." Sasuke said with a groan. "Look just keep your little pets away from me." He waved a hand at the red tanuki as he said this and got up from the chair. "I guess I'm gonna go take a look around this hell hole. I'll see you at dinner."

As the door to his office closed once more he fell back into his chair with a groan covering his eyes with an arm. _Maybe bringing him here was a bad idea after all._

He heard shifting coming from his desk and felt a weight lean over him against his chair. He smiled when slightly chapped lips brushed over his own. He drew his arm away and was staring into deep moss green eyes. "Gaara."

"I don't like him."

Neji chuckled softly at his loves obvious displeasure of Sasuke. "You're just pissed that he called you my pet." He watched Gaara shift uncomfortably where he was kneeling upon the desk bent over with his hands planted firmly on the arms of the chair.

Slowly Gaara shifted off the desk and onto Neji's lap. "You going to tell him about me?" he asked as he rested his arms on Neji's shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe. I don't really think it would help any. I think I'll get him to talk about what happened first, then I'll make my decision."

"Well until then you better hope he doesn't call Temari fat again. She may just shift to human just so she can beat him up."

* * *

A small golden fox lay limp against a stone wall of a large building. Life after his parents death had proven difficult. At six years old physically he was still too small and slow to successfully capture his own food. He found himself having to live off of whatever remains he could find. His desperate search for food had led him out of the forest unknowingly, and he didn't realize it till he walked straight into the building he now lay against. 

His body, so weak from hunger, had him collapsing against the building. Now he was staring up at the sky trying to ignore the aches and pains shooting throughout his body as his strength slowly built back up. He listened to his surroundings but could only hear birds chirping in the distance.

After some time he shifted so he was stretched out on his stomach, slowly shifting his head to look around at his surroundings. The forest wasn't far from the building, a short grassy field separated them. It was rather quiet, from how his parents talked he expected life outside the forest to be rather noisy.

He closed his eyes to fully bask in the warm noon sun and silence that surrounded him. That silence was short lived however when a sharp creak sounded above him. He let out a terrified yelp and pressed himself against the wall just as a pair of feet came down and landed just in front of him.

Immediately the figure kneeled down and chuckled. "What a horrid teacher. First he shows up late then he suddenly disappears in the middle of a lesson."

The person person turned to leave but stopped when he saw Naruto pressed to the wall. The person was clearly still just a kid. Naruto had been panicking but as soon as his eyes met with those big black eyes of the boy in front of him he found himself relaxing with a feeling that everything was going to be ok.

Big black eyes blinked curiously down at him. "Wow a fox." The boy shifted around so he was sitting on the ground before reaching out to touch Naruto speaking softly. "Good fox."

Naruto's ears flicked slightly as the hand pressed gently against his head and slowly ran down his back. He mewed softly as he shifted closer to the boy.

"So soft." The boy murmured. As he gently petted Naruto's sides a slight frowned crossed his beautiful face. "You feel skinny though. Are you sick?"

Naruto mewed again as he moved close enough to press against the boys leg and he looked up into those beautiful black eyes pleadingly, afraid of being alone again.

"I bet mother will know what to do." He exclaimed with a smile as he carefully lifted the little fox into his arms.

Naruto sighed as he nuzzled his face into the boys chest, feeling completely safe and secure for the first time in weeks, and slowly he found himself falling asleep listening to the steady beat of the boys heart. He was jarred back to consciousness though when the boy shifted him to one arm so he could open the door to the house.

He rested his in the crook of the boys elbow and looked around at the inside of the house which held so many things the he had never seen before. His ears flicked as they entered a room where a woman with long dark hair sat by a window with a book in her lap.

"Sasuke why aren't you studying with Kakashi-sensei?" She asked softly in concern as she closed her book and stood up.

"Iruka-san stopped by and Kakashi left me alone to go talk to him." the boy, Sasuke, said with an irritated sigh.

"Well im going to have to have a talk with Kakashi-sensei then." She said as she kneeled down to get a look at Naruto. "More importantly why are you carrying around a fox. You know you're not suppose to be interfering with the wild life."

"He was sitting outside my window." Sasuke said as he held Naruto closer. "He's so small and skinny. I think he might be sick."

"Sasuke we've been through this before, you can't keep bringing home every sick animal you see." she said with a sigh. "I'm going to go talk with Kakashi and when I get back I expect you to do the right thing and return him to the wild."

Naruto watched as the woman slipped from the room and walked down the hall in search of the man named Kakashi. He flicked his ears and peered up at Sasuke as the boy sighed. "I guess I'll have to put you back. Dad's probably still upset that I brought that baby horse home." a smirk crossed Sasuke's face as he slowly started walking down the hall. "Of course it could have something to do with me trying to keep him in the house."

"Hello Sasuke." Naruto turned his attention back to the hall to see a young man with a scar across his nose and long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail, walking up to them with a smile.

"Hello Iruka-san." Sasuke said with a small smile.

The man, Iruka, tilted his head as he stared down at Naruto. "Who's your little friend?"

"I found him outside my window." Sasuke said softly peering down at Naruto. "He's pretty skinny. I think he may be sick, but mom told me to return him to the wild."

"Really?" Iruka said softly as he gently brushed his fingers over Naruto's head. "Can I see him for a moment?"

"Well ok, I guess." Sasuke murmured as he let Iruka gently lift Naruto up. Naruto gave off small mews and squirmed in irritation at being removed from Sasuke's arms.

Iruka held him gently in one hand while carefully running his other hand down Naruto's back as he inspected him closely. "You know what, I don't think he's sick, just hungry. He's so small he probably was just having a hard time hunting." Iruka said with a small smile as he returned the squirming fox to the safety of Sasuke's arms. "Just feed him some meat and he'll be better in no time. Perhaps even go fishing down at the lake and let him eat what you catch."

"Really?" Sasuke asked hopefully, a bright smile crossing his face. "But mom says I can't take care of him."

"Well I think your little friend here is smart enough to understand he'll need to do a lot of hiding if he wants to stay close to you." Iruka said with a wink. "I know how to keep a secret, and before I leave I'll make sure Kakashi will help keep it as well."

Sasuke nearly hopped in excitement as he hugged Naruto close. "Thank you so much Iruka-san. I'll take good care of him I promise." Sasuke quickly ran down the hall intent on finding a good place for his little fox friend to hide. Naruto mewed happily as he snuggled closer, thrilled at the prospect of being able to stay with his dark eyed angel.

_Sasuke my kind hearted angel. You saved me that day and I fell in love with you instantly. _Teeth clamped tight upon a chain bound to the wall. _I eagerly hid anywhere I could get to just so I could continue living with you. _Muscles pulled tight as fox twisted and turned and pulled at the chain. _I longed for the day that I could truly be a part of your world. To talk to you, to tell you how I felt. _A whimpered cry escaped him as he fell tiredly to the ground. _What I'd give to be safe in your arms right now my love.

* * *

_

Nanaka19: This chapter took forever. Sasuke's side of the chapter didn't come out quite like i wanted but it works. Review, review, tell me what ya think. Feedback makes me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Guardian Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING!

Chapter: 4 / ??

* * *

Chapter Four

"_I'm home." a young Sasuke said as he stepped through the door to his house. "I'm sorry I'm so late."_

_The sound of his feet walking along the wooden floors rang sharp in the too quiet house. "Mom? Dad?" Confused he made his way to the grand hall where the family gathering should currently be held in. Yet as he came to the door nothing but silence could be heard on the other side._

_Slowly he pushed the door open. "Hello. Where is ev..ery... body?" little eyes widened in horror at the sight of his entire family lying dead across the halls floor. The floor was bathed deeply in blood and at the center of it all stood Itachi, back towards Sasuke and a blood covered sword in hand._

"_Ani-ki." Sasuke choked out, his whole body shook in fear. Fear griped Sasuke still as eyes tinted red and seemed to glow with unrestrained sadistic glee. And with a choked cry..._

Sasuke awoke in a cold sweat, sitting straight up and panting harshly. With a frustrated groan he got out of his bed and made his way to the water basin that was set on a table in his room. "Not even enough to drown in. How the hell is this suppose to get me clean."

With a frustrated sigh he grabbed a washcloth and wiped himself down. Once he was done he pulled on some clothes and made his way down to Neji's study to find a book to read while he waited for breakfast to be served.

When he pulled open the door he was greeted to the sight of a naked Neji getting screwed into his desk by some red headed teen. Two pairs of pupil-less eyes jerked up to stare at him startled. Sasuke just chuckled under his breath as he turned around and shut the door. "I knew he was getting screwed." He mumbled as he went looking for something to pass the time.

Neji groaned as he closed his eyes and dropped his head down against the desk. "I guess I'll be introducing you to him after all."

He felt Gaara shift behind him before grabbing a hold of his hips again. "Whatever." he muttered as he resumed his thrusting into Neji, leaning down to bite at the back of Neji's neck.

"And, ah, next time you feel like... harder... screwing me in the study, god, lock the door first." Neji panted out between groans as Gaara reached under him.

"Whatever." Gaara smirked as he continued the delightful torture upon his lover.

...

About ten minutes later Neji found Sasuke napping at the dining table, and with Gaara back in tanuki form trailing right behind him he made his way over and gently shook his friend awake. "What's the matter, can't sleep in your bed?" He asked with a snicker.

Sasuke glared at him and muttered "What's the matter, can't have sex in yours?" smirking cheekily at the blush that crossed Neji's cheeks. "You remember when I told you I had lost a large portion of my memories from the time of the massacre. Well in the past month or two those memories have been slowly coming back. Makes sleep difficult."

"So you've been remembering what happened that night? No wonder you can't sleep." Neji spoke softly as he sat down across from Sasuke.

"It's weird though. Sometimes it doesn't seem real, like dream is mixing in with reality. There's this one dream I keep having where I'm fishing on the bridge near the edge of town and there's this little yellow fox sitting next to me. I think it's Naruto but im not sure if it's a real memory or just what happened with him influencing my dreams." Sasuke groaned as he leaned back in the chair. "So do you plan on ever introducing me to the guy who's screwing you."

"Technically, you've already met him." He looked over and pointed at Gaara who had climbed up on the table and pulled out an apple from the fruit basket. "Gaara is a guardian. He's not exactly sociable so I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not."

Sasuke blinked in wonder at the red tanuki that was currently ignoring him. "And how long have you been sitting on this bit of information."

"Not long." Neji chuckled. "He didn't reveal himself till after Shikamaru came and told me about what was going on with you. This is technically his home and he actually takes care of most of the political matters for me. I'm more in charge of, expansion. Right now I'm working on getting more water so I can take a good bath."

Sasuke chuckled as servants brought in breakfast, laying out plates in front of them as well as Gaara and two extra. "So do the servants know about him?" he asked once the servants were gone.

"If they do they don't talk about it."

As they started to eat the other two tanuki came in and Sasuke looked questioningly at Neji. "Them too?"

"Yea that's Kankuro and Temari, Gaara's brother and sister."

"Oh good he knows." Came a somewhat gritty feminine voice from beside Sasuke who turned to see the once blonde tanuki now turned girl sit down beside him and pull a plate of food towards herself. "One day of sneaking around in my own house was enough for me."

"Sneaking? Ha. You spent the entire time spying on him." The other tanuki, Kankuro, said as he took a seat further away on the table.

"Look at him he's a total hottie." She said giving Sasuke a wink. "Can you blame me? Besides if I remember Shikamaru's story right, then pretty boy here is hopelessly in love with a little guardian boy."

"You mean you were actually listening to the kid talk. I thought for sure you were too busy trying to burry yourself in his lap to actually pay attention."

""Would you shut up." She yelled as she threw a fork at him.

"Well there goes the wonderful peace and quiet." Sasuke grumbled as he tried to block out the squabbling siblings. Turning to glare though when Temari suddenly threw her arm around his shoulders.

"We may seem annoying now but you'll grow to love us in no time." She said with a smile as she leaned into him.

"I seriously doubt that." Neji said as he tried not to laugh at Sasuke's expense.

"So pretty boy. Tell us exactly what happened to make your love leave. I wanna make sure I know all the facts." She prodded at him as she grabed some food off her plate.

With a groan Sasuke shrugged her off and decided it best to humor her in an attempt to keep her from bothering him anymore. "I guess because he lost his ability to change human he assumed that I wouldn't love him still. So he ran off so he wouldn't have to risk getting objected by me."

"That's sad." She said with a slight pout. Then her face contorted in confusion. "But how did he lose the ability to change."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in frustration. "Before he ran off he had said that because he spilled human blood his natural power was corrupted and wasn't strong enough to sustain the spell."

"Oh so he's a nature bound guardian, that's interesting." She murmured as she turned her attention towards her food.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Oh of course you wouldn't know." She practically bounced in her seat at being allowed to continue talking with him. "Well there are actually two types of guardians. Those that are nature bound, and those that aren't. Gaara for example is nature bound while me and Kankuro aren't. Nature bound guardians are capable of drawing on power from their natural habitats. Gaara draws power from the desert here, while your little love obviously draws it from the forest."

"How many humans did he kill?"

The serious and somewhat chilling voice from in front of him nearly made Sasuke jump. He pulled his attention away from Temari to see Gaara now in human form sitting cross-legged on top of the table with the bowl of fruit in his lap.

When Sasuke didn't answer right away he glared down at him and repeated himself. "How many humans did he kill?"

"Three, but what does that matter." Sasuke shot up at him, pissed at Gaara's chilly attitude towards him.

"Because, idiot, given time natural magic repairs itself." He rolled his head back slightly yet continued to glare down his nose at Sasuke. "For three kills the power should have returned to normal in one month, at the most. Your little fox should have returned by now."

* * *

Naruto purred happily as Sasuke carried him around as they wandered around the outside of what was now an abandoned mansion similar to the one Sasuke lived in.

"This is the only other Uchiha mansion that stands in this village, the rest of our family is spread out across the fire country." Sasuke stated as they walked around towards the back. "My cousin Shisui use to live here with his family but about two months ago somebody killed them."

As they came to the back a small building made of wood and glass came into view. "That's the aviary. They use to breed birds. Like messenger birds, and even some that were trained to fight and hunt. Shisui liked training the ravens the most. He said that no one ever appreciates their intellect and ability for greatness."

Sasuke stopped walking to stare up at the aviary with a sad frown. "Aniki and Shisui were really close, and his death hit aniki hard. When the birds had to be released aniki chose to leave as well without a word. Mom says he's just trying to find himself, whatever that means."

They continued to walk around the mansion, Sasuke telling him stories about his family and past, eventually heading back towards Sasuke's home. As they drew close they could see someone standing to the side staring off into the forest. Sasuke slowed for a moment before breaking out into a run "Aniki!"

Naruto yelped in surprise as Sasuke tightened his grip on him. The person turned at Sasuke's shout. This was Sasuke's brother, he was no older than fifteen yet his presence made him seem older. His eyes, a deep charcoal grey, seemed to hold great sadness yet at the same to appeared emotionless. This was an odd young man indeed and Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about him, yet there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind screaming at him to run away.

Itachi gave an almost cocky smirk as Sasuke came to a stop in front of him. "Hello otouto."

"I'm so glad you're home nii-san. When did you get here." Sasuke asked excitedly, panting slightly from his run.

"I just got here a minute ago. The annual family gathering is tonight after all, I wouldn't miss it." He said, his eyes trailed down to Naruto he slowly reached out and ran two fingers from his nose up to gently scratch his head. "Who is your little friend?"

"I call him Sunshine because he's such a pretty yellow. I found him outside my window. He was sick but now he's much better. Don't let mom and dad know though, they'd be upset if they found out."

"Foolish otouto." he said with a slight chuckle as he reached up to poke Sasuke's forehead. "Don't worry I'll keep your secret. Go play with your friend, but be sure to be home on time tonight. You know how father is about punctuality."

"Of course nii-san." Sasuke smiled happily as he watched his brother walk off to the house.

"Lets go see if Kakashi sensei is home yet." He said as he hugged Naruto tight with a happy sigh before heading out to go play.

...

It was growing late and the sun was starting to set. Sasuke had fallen asleep on Kakashi's couch, Naruto napping on his chest. After a full day of playing they were both quite tired and had fallen asleep while visiting the silver haired sensei.

"Sasuke." Kakashi reached out and gently shook Sasuke awake. "It's getting late."

"Hmm." Sasuke sat up rubbing his eyes. Naruto let out a startled yelp as the move sent him rolling onto Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke looked out the window and saw how late it was. "Oh no I'm late." He leapt off the couch, sending Naruto tumbling to the floor. "Dad's going to be so mad at me. Kakashi sensei will you watch Sunshine for me tonight?"

"I guess he can stay here for tonight. You just hurry up and get home before your parents start to worry."

Sasuke smiled as he gave Naruto a hug good bye before taking off out the door.

Naruto hopped up onto the windowsill to watch Sasuke disappear into the coming night with a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked back over his shoulder and whimpered softly at Kakashi.

"Don't worry Sunshine. He'll be fine and back before you know it."

Naruto just frowned and continued to stare out the window his nerves on edge as he saw a bird flying along the darkening sky towards Sasuke's home, a black bird. After a few minutes of seeing bird after bird flying towards Sasuke's home Naruto began to panic. He was back, the shadowy man with the birds was back. Naruto was sure of it, and he was going after Sasuke.

Naruto leapt off the window and ran to Kakashi yelping hysterically at him. "Calm down Sunshine what's with you." He gave a distressed whine at not being able to tell the man what was wrong, and in desperation snapped his teeth down on the hand that had reached out to touch him.

Kakashi jerked his hand back and stood back up rubbing it while staring down at Naruto in confusion. Then he looked out the window withe a frown, and without a word grabbed his sword and quickly made his way out the door and towards the Uchiha manor. Naruto quickly dashed out the door as well and ran full speed towards the manor with Kakashi a short distance ahead of him.

As he drew near the smell of blood hit him and he started to panic even more as he desperately tried to find away inside. He heard a crash of glass coming from the back and quickly dashed around to the other side of the house. As he rounded the back he saw Sasuke disappearing into the woods with Itachi hot on his trail and Kakashi not far behind.

He lost sight of the three for a few moments in the thick forest and the now dark night sky. Once he caught up he slid to a stop to see Itachi disappearing into the forest and Kakashi rushing to an unconscious Sasuke and carefully lifting him up.

Naruto ran up to them with soft whimpers and mews as he worried about how Sasuke was. Without

hesitation Kakashi secured his hold on Sasuke then quickly they made their way back to his house.

Once they got back Naruto watched silently as Kakashi laid Sasuke down on the bed. Sasuke automatically curled in on himself in his sleep, his whole body was shaking uncontrollably. He jumped up onto the bed and gently nudged Sasuke's cheek, trying to comfort him. He froze in shock when Sasuke jerked back and shook even more. Naruto looked up at Kakashi pleadingly as the man watched him silently with sadness in his eyes.

He watched Sasuke sleep for about an hour when his attention was pulled to Kakashi as the man silently slipped outside. With a sad look towards Sasuke he followed Kakashi outside and found him leaning back against the wall next to the door. He sat down at his feet and looked up at him with a questioning mew.

Kakashi looked down at him for a moment before relenting and telling the little golden fox what happened. "Itachi, he killed their family, everyone. Sasuke is lucky I showed up in time to see him running out into the forest and was able to save him, but..." he trailed off and looked out into the night. "He's not safe here. Itachi will be back for him, and I don't think I'll be able to protect him by myself."

Kakashi sighed as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor, he reached out and patted Naruto on the head. "Why don't you go back inside and watch over him while I think over the situation."

Two days went by slowly and Sasuke seemed to draw further into himself. His once bright joyful eyes now stared blankly down at his hands. Oblivious to the little fox that mewed and pressed against him, trying to catch his attention. The young man named Iruka had arrived that morning and had been talking with Kakashi about what to do ever since.

Naruto heard only bits and pieces of the conversation from his position at Sasuke's side, but enough to know what they planed to do. They were going to return with Iruka to the capital where there were people who could help make Sasuke better. It was also safer and would be better at protecting Sasuke should his brother return.

Naruto was happy that Sasuke would be safe, but was also sad. The capital was a bustling city that was no place for a fox. He understood that when Sasuke left he couldn't go with him. His place was in the forest as were his powers. If he were to leave his quest to one day take human form would be severely impaired. He curled up in Sasuke's lap, resigned in the knowledge of what had to be done.

Two days later a carriage came to take Sasuke and the two men away to the capital. Naruto forced himself to stay away and watch from a distance. The men seemed to look around for him for a few minutes but seemed to come to the realization that the little fox knew what needed to be done and soon loaded up into the carriage and left.

Naruto watched as his love and savior disappeared from his sight before making his way back to the forest to train and expand his powers, wanting to be ready for when he would next meet Sasuke. To be able to talk with Sasuke. To hold him, and be held.

_I was so sad that I couldn't stay with you, and felt so useless that I was powerless to provide you any help. _Small paws dug into the growing hole in the wall where the chain was embedded._ I swore to myself that I would train and get stronger so that one day I could join you again and be able to protect you from that pain of loneliness that I knew too well._ The chain shifted and twisted within the growing hole. _I was so close, we were so happy. I will return to you! I must banish that loneliness that clouds your heart._

* * *

Nanaka19: This chapter took forever! Writers block can be such a pain. Hopefully it's size helps make up for the wait though, it's almost twice he size of what i normally shoot for.


	5. Chapter 5

Guardian Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING!

Chapter: 5/ ??

* * *

Chapter Five

Sasuke was confounded by this new information. "Why wouldn't he come back."

"A lot of reasons. He may still fear your rejection, something killed him in his weakened state, or..." Gaara trailed off as he took a bite out of a pear.

"You think he was taken prisoner." Temari murmured then turned to Sasuke. "You see guardian powers don't dissipate on death. If a guardian is killed their power gets absorbed by the one that killed them. It's kind of a survival of the fittest type rule. Guardians rarely ever kill each other but every now and then you get some power hungry guardian going around killing whomever they can."

"Your fox is still young and quite weak. Killing him for power would be pointless to even the cruelest of guardians." Gaara said as he turned to slide off the other side of the table into an empty seat.

"There are some cases where weaker guardians are taken captive until their powers grow to a more desirable strength." Temari continued. "But that takes time and patience and they would have to make sure he stays alive and as his power increases make sure he doesn't escape. It's a lot of work to put into getting a small power boost, they'd do better to just find some other guardian."

"A fox guardian in Kyuubi's forest. Chances are he's a descendent." Gaara murmured. "That would make it worth the wait."

"What do you mean a descendent?"

"Guardians normally have a life span similar to that of a human. Though those with great power have been known to slow their aging down and live longer. In all of history there have only been nine guardians to gain enough power to stop their aging all together. Kyuubi was one of the nine, meaning your friend most likely has the ability to be eternal within him."

With a frustrated groan Sasuke bit his lip and buried his hands in his hair in frustration. _Oh God Naruto is most likely in danger and I've just been sitting around like an idiot hoping that things will just fix themselves. _Slowly he lowered his head to rest against the table, his mind a buzz with all this new information to process. _So why am I still here. I can't just continue sitting around knowing that Naruto could be in serious danger._

Sasuke quickly stood up from the table, and with a mumbled "excuse me" took off towards his room to re-pack his things. As he was throwing things into his bag Neji came into the room.

"So you're going to run off to the rescue then." He said calmly as he watched Sasuke finish filling his bags.

"For months now he's probably been alone, scared, and I've just been sitting around like an idiot believing that nothing bad could have possibly happened. I can't just continue sitting around oblivious. This time im going into that forest and I'm not coming back out till I know what's happened to him."

"Well then I'm going with you." Neji stated firmly.

Sasuke whirled around to stare at him in shock. "What?"

"You heard Gaara. There's most likely another guardian keeping him captive. You have no idea how strong it could be, going in alone would be reckless."

"Which is why I'm going too."

They both spun their attention towards the door to see Gaara standing there watching them calmly. "What!?"

"Neither of you knows anything about how to take on a guardian. Even weak they can be hard for a human to kill. At the very least I may be able to track him down and make this go much faster." Gaara sighed, "Both of you get ready I'll go to the stables to make sure the horses are ready by the time you're done."

"Thanks" Sasuke called out as Gaara turned and left, and only silence answered him.

As he was heading towards the back exit to the stables Gaara was suddenly pulled into a side room by his sister.

"Gaara you can't be seriously considering going!" Temari demanded "A guardian after the eternal powers. It's got to be them! It's too dangerous to go."

"That's exactly why im going." Gaara growled out as he yanked his arm from her grasp. "Neji and Sasuke don't stand a chance against one of them on their own, and they're too hard headed to just forget about the fox."

"They killed father for his powers. If they find out your heritage they won't hesitate to kill you too." Temari pleaded with him as she felt tears start to rise.

"Temari." Gaara spoke softly his back turned. "Don't worry so much. For a guardian as weak as this Naruto there would be no need for a heavy guard. Only one of their members at most, most likely their weakest at that. Perhaps a few humans to back him. Nothing that I can't handle on my own."

With that said he exited the room to go wait in the stables for Sasuke and Neji to finish preparing for the journey, leaving his sister alone with her worries.

* * *

In a beautiful little valley a small golden yellow fox slept on a tree branch overlooking a clear lagoon. Ever since he became aware of Sasuke's return he had stepped up his training efforts while waiting for the chance to finally communicate with his angel.

His ears flicked in confusion at the sound of deep breathing coming from bellow him. He blinked his eyes open to look down at what was bellow him, and nearly fell from the branch in shock at the sight before him.

There sitting on the flat rock at the base of the tree was the object of his desire looking as beautiful as the day her first met him. Eyes closed and dark hair spread across the rock he lay on, with just the slightest smile on his lips.

Quickly Naruto called on his powers to change his form to human. Ecstatic to finally have the chance to approach Sasuke as a human Naruto forgot to take into account the size of the branch he had been sitting on. With a startled shout he soon found himself plummeting from the tree down onto Sasuke.

The next thing he knew he was in the lagoon with a somewhat disgruntled Sasuke, and staring into beautiful black eyes all thought vanished from him as he breathed out a breathless "Hi."

Once safely up on the rock Naruto removed the clothes that had now become more uncomfortable than before, apologizing as he did so while quickly inventing an excuse for his sudden drop in. He was positively beaming as he introduced himself to Sasuke and nearly squealed in joy when they shook hands.

He watched as small shivers ran along Sasuke's body from the soaked clothes plastered against his skin. Concerned about Sasuke's well being he suggested he take off his shirt, and apparently that was all it took to set Sasuke. Within moments Sasuke was storming off out of the valley leaving a steaming Naruto sitting alone on the rock.

"God!" he groaned irritably as he flung himself on his back and stared up at the sky. "What happened to that sweet little angel I once knew."

Four days had passed by since their meeting and Naruto was sitting up in the tree in human form thinking on what to do next. His sharp ears picked up the light footsteps walking towards him. He forced himself to stay calm and decide on how to act. Once Sasuke came to a stop he chose to act indifferent towards him.

He was taken by surprise though when Sasuke apologized to him and said he wanted to try and be friends. He was so happy to hear that and found himself laughing so hard that he tumbled out of the tree and landed on Sasuke yet again. Though instead of getting upset Sasuke just seemed to be amused by this turn of events.

They may have started off rocky but things were quickly resolving themselves, and talks with Sasuke made clear just why he reacted the way he did on their first meeting. Naruto resigned himself to being there for Sasuke and getting as close as he could. Hoping for more someday but perfectly content with just being close friends.

A small fox chained to a wall fretted continuously. _I loved so much that I would have done anything to make him happy._ He griped and pulled the chain tight and shifted to and fro, the bolt in the wall slowly shifting further out of the hole. _Seeing him smile made my heart fly._ He gave a hard lunge forward, pulling the chain tight. _I'll do whatever I must to see that smile again, to make him laugh with such joy._ With a loud crackling sound the chain came loose and he was sent tumbling forward. _I will be with him again, we will be happy again._ With a happy yip he quickly darted out the hole in the door he had been eyeing for months, chain slowing him down only slightly. _Just hold on a little longer Sasuke, I'm coming home._

* * *

Nanaka19: This chapter is short... I hate it. I just plain hate this chapter. So to make up for it the next post will be a lemony Interlude. Besides i need to do something to live up to my rating, hehe. Originally the lemopn was suppose to be in this chapter, but it just wasn't working out.

Sory this chapter took so long. I've just been very uninspired lately. So please review, reviews help keep me inspired.


	6. Interlude

Guardian Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING!

* * *

A Lemony Interlude

Their journey back towards Kyuubi Forest started well enough. Gaara had seen that the horses were properly tacked up and ready to go by the time Sasuke and Neji had gotten to the stables. In the interest in saving time, and avoiding Sasuke bitching, Gaara had opted for riding in tanuki form on Neji's lap rather than taking a crash course on how to ride a horse.

Neji had thought it a great idea, at first. After three hours on the road, during which they were making great time without straining the horses, Gaara suddenly became bored and decided to entertain himself by whispering perverse thoughts into Neji's head.

After a couple hours of Gaara's endless mental torture, which resulted in their speed decreasing enough that Sasuke was starting to complain, Gaara started pulling at the waistband of Neji's pants while pressing close against his crotch. The action nearly sent Neji tumbling from the horses back in shock and succeeded in slowing them down even further as Neji struggled to keep Gaara from striping him while keeping his attention on the road.

As night started to fall Sasuke stopped them at an inn. "That is it! I've had enough of trying to ignore you two. Get a room far away from me and get this out of your system now because tomorrow we are not stopping unless it's to castrate one of you two." Sasuke snapped as he got down off his horse and handed the reigns over to the stable boy who was looking embarrassed and confused. He walked into the inn mumbling irritably as he went, "I get my heartbroken and everyone around me suddenly starts screwing each other."

Neji was blushing horribly as he threw the reigns at the other stable boy and, with Gaara chittering happily in his arms, quickly made his way into the inn. Once inside Sasuke tossed a set of keys at him before storming off to his own room.

"I can't believe you." Neji hissed as he tossed the tanuki onto their bed before turning to lock the door. "Did you honestly think you could get my pants off without me getting off the horse first."

"It was worth the try." Gaara said as he now sat naked and human in the center of the bed. A cocky grin planted on his face as he watched Neji pull off his shirt. "And if you had actually fallen off the horse, instead of catching yourself, I would have succeeded."

"That was embarrassing!" Neji snapped out as he continued removing clothing. "Your lucky I didn't just toss you off my lap for that."

"Perhaps. But I gotta say I still got what I wanted in the end." Gaara wrapped his arms around Neji's waist as the other climbed onto the bed and sat in his lap.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Neji growled out as he leaned forward and sucked Gaara's lower lip between his own.

Gaara grinned as he pressed their lips firmly together as he buried his hands into Neji's hair and gripped tight. He ran his lips down Neji's throat, using his grip on that silky hair to pull his head back, and bit firmly down on the juncture between neck and shoulder.

Keeping his eyes open he soaked in the image presented to him as Neji groaned as he arched his back to pressed eagerly into him. "You're such a wanton and need one. Look how you bend so easily, and moan so readily."

He grasped Neji's hip firmly with his free hand and quickly flipped him onto his back against the bed. He grinned widely as Neji gave a soft gasp as his back arched eagerly to rub their erections against each other. Neji wrapped his arms about Gaara's neck, pulling him in for a deep, feral, kiss. They bit at each others lips greedily as Gaara ground down against the other, his grip on Neji's hip reaching bruising proportions.

He untangled his hand from Neji's hair and ran it down to his other hip, nails scratching just hard enough to leave reddened lines in their wake. Once both of Neji's hips were held tight in his griped he pulled away from those bruised lips to suck and bite along Neji's neck.

"Babe, where did you put the lube?" Gaara asked with a slight purr as he leaned up to nibble along Neji's ear.

Neji groaned as he once again arched up into Gaara. "Umm. It's.. uh... in the b-bag next to th-the bed."

Gaara looked towards the side of the bed in thought for a moment before turning his attention back to littering Neji with love bites. As he moved his attention down to bite and suck at a nipple he used his powers to call forth the sand that always seemed to followed him and had it bring the lube out of the bag and onto the bed top.

"Don't get sand all over the place." Neji groaned as he clawed lightly at Gaara's back.

If you didn't want me to use the sand then you should have brought the lube onto the bed with you." Gaara commented lightly as he took the lube in hand, leaning up to place a light nip on the tip of Neji's nose. "Or were you looking to go raw this time?"

"Hell no. I gotta ride a horse all day tomorrow." Neji snapped as he glared up at Gaara. "I may like a little roughness once in awhile but I'm hardly up for torturing my... oh shit."

Neji's back arched off the bed as Gaara slammed two slick fingers into him. "If you can talk so coherently then I'm clearly doing something wrong." Gaara grinned as he continued to pump his fingers into Neji's entrance.

He watched entranced as Neji tossed his head back and forth upon the pillows, long brown hair clinging to his sweat soaked body. His legs spread out wantonly as he arched eagerly into Gaara's fingers. "God you look so amazing spread out and impaled on my fingers."

Neji grinned as he pulled Gaara down for another deep bruising kiss. "Now." He growled out against Gaara's lips, making the other man moan.

Gaara quickly coated himself with the lube as Neji whimpered softly at the loss of his fingers. He griped Neji's legs firmly and lifted them to rest over his shoulders. With one slow yet firm thrust he seated himself fully within the young man beneath him.

He held himself still waiting for the other to get use to the intrusion, he didn't have to wait long.

"Fucking move already damn it." Neji snapped as he grabed Gaara's hair in a tight grip and pulled him down for another heated kiss. His legs tightened against Gaara's hips as he rocked up against him.

With a grin against the brunets mouth he slowly pulled out till just the head remained and held still listening to Neji's moans of frustration. "God you're such a fucking tease."

"And you love it." He snickered as he slammed back in with a sharp snap of his hips delighting in the feel of Neji's back arching off the bed while sweat slicked thighs griped tight to his sides.

Gaara continued with his rhythm of slow out and hard in thrusts, ignoring Neji whimpering pleas of 'faster' and 'more'. Only once Neji was quivering wantonly beneath him, sweat soaked hair plastered against his skin as well as fanned out upon the bed, did he pick up his pace shifting Neji's legs up onto his shoulders.

The change in position caused him to now hit Neji's prostate with every thrust. Neji's back arched off the bed, his lips parted in a silent scream as the brutal assault on his senses quickly sent him over the edge. As he came hard between them he felt Gaara bite down on his neck with a growl, causing tremors of pleasure to rock through his body and his vision to suddenly flash black.

When his consciousness came back to him Gaara was already pulling out and settling down beside him. As he was starting to fall asleep he felt arms wrap around his waist as lips and teeth start nibbling up his neck.

"God your such an animal." Neji groaned out as he pushed Gaara away and pulled the blanket over himself.

"Yea and you love it." Was the snickered response he got before the other finally settled down and let him get some sleep.

* * *

Naruto moaned happily as he pressed Sasuke harder against a tree, their lips locked in a fierce and heated kiss. Both were still nude from their recent dip in the lagoon which created deliciously wonderful friction.

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss to stare into Naruto's eyes lustfully. "You are so amazing." He murmured softly before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "So beautiful." A soft nibble at his neck. "Perfect." A flutter of kisses along his chest stopping only to suck and nip at a nipple.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke paid close attention to his nipples, rubbing and pinching at one while sucking at the other. Naruto supported himself against the tree with one hand while the other griped tight within Sasuke's hair. "God you're so good at this."

Sasuke grinned up at him and grinned. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Naruto sighed breathlessly as Sasuke's sinfully wonderful lips slowly moved down from his nipples to place kisses along his stomach, stopping to suck and nip at his bellybutton.

"Sas.. What are you..." His sentence was cut off by a startled gasp when Sasuke placed a kiss at the base of his arousal. "Oh!"

He looked down and found Sasuke smirking back up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Keeping their eyes locked Sasuke leaned in and dragged his tongue over the head of Naruto's erection, smiling at the full-bodied shudder it brought forth from the blond.

Sasuke griped the backs of Naruto's thighs as he sucked the head of his erection gently, his tongue probing carefully along the tip. His treatment causing Naruto to moan and shudder eagerly within his grasp.

After a few moments of sucking up and down along Naruto's length he felt him start to go limp in his grasp. He pulled off and smirked as Naruto moaned in frustration before sliding weak kneed down and into Sasuke's lap.

"Enjoyed that did you?" Sasuke asked with a smile as he brushed blond hair from Naruto's face, leaning forward to plant soft sweet kisses on his lips. "Ready for some more?" He rocked into Sasuke with a shuttering groan as his dark-eyed lover dipped the fingers of one hand into his cleft, searching out his hidden entrance.

As he kissed along his sun tanned lovers neck Sasuke reached out to the side with his free right hand to grasp the small jar of lubricant he had brought with him. Once he had the jar opened he slipped his fingers inside and gathered a generous amount of the slippery substance before spreading it along his fingers one handed.

Tightening his left had he spread Naruto open as he brought his right hand up and slowly rubbed his slick fingers against the puckered entrance there. He sucked at a perky nipple as he eased a finger into Naruto's entrance with little resistance. As Naruto rocked eagerly back against the lone finger Sasuke took the incentive and slid a second, and soon a third, finger inside him.

After a few moments of probing and stretching his fingers brushed against Naruto's prostate causing the other to arch backwards with a shout of pleasure. He smirked as he removed his fingers and swiftly slicked himself up. He griped Naruto's hips in his hands and positioned him so he was now straddling him. "Ready love?"

Naruto looked into Sasuke's dark eyes and smiled down at him. "Always." He leaned in to capture Sasuke's lips in a gentle kiss as he started to slide himself down the others shaft.

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss to watch his love through heavily lidded eyes, entranced by the deep groans that left Naruto's throat as he slowly impaled himself upon his shaft. Once he was fully seated upon his lap Naruto beamed a bright smile at Sasuke before pulling himself back up only to slide down once more in a swift firm move.

He gripped Naruto's hips tightly as he set a quick paced rhythm. Listening to the little gasps and moans of pleasure spilling from his luscious lips as he threw his head back, damp golden hair framing his perfect face.

Sitting there staring up at his lover while on the cusps of orgasm Sasuke couldn't help but think, _This is heaven. Nothing could ever compare to this._

--

_And nothing ever will._ Sasuke thought miserably as he leaned back against the wall. Pulling his hand from his pants he grimly stared at the evidence of his lustful memories. Having to ignore those horny idiots the entire day had managed to bring up memories of his moments with Naruto, leaving him horny and depressed. Wiping his hand clean on the bed sheets he turned to stare out the window. "Naruto, be safe. Please, be safe."

* * *

Nanaka19: This chapter is dedicated to my new friend Emme-Chan who's constant poking and prodding banished my writers block and got me off my lazy ass. If not for her this chapter would have taken me even longer to finish, and with her continued support you should never have to wait that long for an update again. Three Chears for Emme-Chan!

Originaly this was suppose to be just a quick flashback lemon, but Gaara just wouldn't get off Neji so it ended up being a bit more. Also we're getting close to the chappters that i already got mostly written which will help speed things along some.


	7. Chapter 6

Guardian Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING!

Chapter: 6/ 14

* * *

Chapter Six

They were making great time heading back to the Uchiha mansion, turning what was usually a five day trip down to about three. When they started off early that, third, morning and Sasuke knew they would be at his mansion before mid day. _We could have been there by now if those two hadn't insisted on sleeping._

Sasuke turned slightly to look towards Neji and Gaara. The tanuki guardian had apparently gotten bored because now he was in human form sitting behind Neji who was doing his best to ignore the tanuki's wandering hands.

"Gaara." He called over to the two as he slowed his horse just slightly. "There's something I've been wondering about that I wanted to ask you. You said that when a guardian is killed their power passes on to the guardian that killed them. But what happens if it was a human that kills the guardian."

"Depends. The power can only be passed through guardian blood otherwise it disperses back into earth. Yet there are a number of humans out there with dormant guardian blood, usually from large clans or villages where family lines can be traced back to just a small handful of people."

Sasuke's eyes widened and caught with Neji's. "Like Neji and me."

"Yes. Though whether either of you are descended from guardians I can not tell. If a descended human was to kill a guardian the powers would indeed pass to them but one of two things could happen. Their body either accepts the powers and they become a guardian, or their body goes into shock and kills them."

"And you didn't want either of us to take that risk. That's why you came." Sasuke said as he turned his attention back to the road, the village near his home just coming into view on the horizon.

"No." Gaara said a moment later. "I came so Neji wouldn't have to take that risk. I don't give a damn about you."

They rode the rest of the way in silence, and sure enough by mid day they were at the mansion. They tethered the horses up as they quickly made their way into the house to gather more supplies and weapons.

"Gaara, do you have any advice on how we should deal with a guardian if it comes down to that." Neji asked as they entered the weapons room.

"Most guardians can be as easy to kill as any human. If there is a guardian keeping the fox hostage then they've probably killed other guardians before, meaning they'll be stronger than your average guardian. "

"How so?" Neji asked as he finished arranging a few more weapons on his person.

"Power full guardians are able to use their magic while fighting, sometimes even bending the environment to their will. Also the stronger a guardian is the better they are at surviving wounds. Assuming they know how to control that power, they could heal what could be a fatal wound fast enough that it wouldn't even slow them down. If it's the group that I'm thinking of, then it would be best that we get in and get out as fast as we can."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. "What group are you talking about?"

"They call themselves Akatsuki. They're a group of guardians who kill descendants for their power, though no one really knows what their bigger plans are. They are very powerful. Simply put, they're all strong enough that if you chopped off a limb they could simply reattach it and keep coming." A smirk spread across Gaara's lips. "Not that it worries me. I've had to reattach my own hand once before."

"Akatsuki." Sasuke murmured as they headed back out to the horses. "That name sounds so familiar."

"They have a large number of humans working under them that caused a lot of problems during the war. Since you were a pretty big influence in the war it makes sense that you would have heard of them at some point."

They tied off their supplies to the saddles before mounting up again and heading into the forest.

"So how do you plan on trying to track Naruto?" Sasuke asked Gaara after they had been in the forest for a few minutes.

"Concentrating on the magical energies that naturally flow within the forest I can try and figure out where he's at." Gaara answered. "Don't get your hope up though, the forest is quite large so any magical traces of him may have thinned out already."

"I might be better help than that." They spun their horses around to see a young man leaning against a tree behind them. He was an ashy pale white with short black hair that framed his face. There was a cocky smirk across his lips and his closed eyes were arched slightly in amusement.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke sapped as his hand inched towards his sword warily.

"I'm someone who has information you need." The young man said as coal colored eyes slid open to lock onto Sasuke's.

"You're a guardian." Gaara stated.

"Correct, and I have been sent here to tell you where to go to find Naruto."

"You know where Naruto is!" Sasuke exclaimed, unconsciously urging his horse to take a step towards the pale man. "Where is he!?"

"He was taken to the black mountain further in the forest, just three days ride from here."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he turned to look in the direction he knew the mountain was in. "Mount Uchiwa?"

Gaara and Neji both turned to look at him, and Neji asked the question going through their minds. "You know where this mountain is?"

"Yea. My entire clan use to live along it's base a long time ago." He answered then turned back towards the pale guardian. "Why... Where did he go?"

The pale guardian had managed to take their moment of distraction to silently slip away into the forest. "He told us what he came to say. He saw his chance to leave without further questioning and took it." Gaara said calmly before turning his attention back to Sasuke "So I take it you know how to get to this mountain."

"Kind of." He answered as he turned to once again face the direction he was sure the mountain was in. "My father use to talk about taking me there but never did so I only got my parents stories to go by."

"Well then." Neji said urging his horse forward. "Let's get going while it's still light out."

* * *

Naruto dashed through the dark forest, the taste of blood at the back of his mouth an unpleasant reminder of what just occurred. Sasuke's pleading cries to come back had faded off and could no longer be heard, but he knew his love was still running through the forest desperate to find him.

He slowed to a stop by a stream and dipped his head down to wash the taste from his mouth. Taking the time to cool down he realized something.

_I'm such a fool._ He stared down into the stream. _Sasuke doesn't care, so why did I run. He doesn't care if I can't turn human again, he just wants to be with me. Oh god I gotta go back._

He turned sharply to run back to Sasuke but was stopped by black cloaked legs standing directly behind him.

"And where would you be off to so fast, little fox." A deep familiar voice chuckled above him.

Trembling Naruto turned his head up slowly to see who was standing before him. His eyes widened in fear and shock as they met with deep red.

"If it is back to my little brother. Then I'm afraid he'll have to wait."

"Impossible! I just killed you." Naruto cried out in fright as he started to back away from the man he was certain had died.

"Kill? Hardly." In a fast move Naruto found himself dangling off the ground by the scruff of his neck by an arm he knew he'd removed barely an hour ago.

"Ok so you caught the baby fox, Itachi. Now what do you plan to do with him, un." Naruto peered over the mans shoulder in time to see a large white eagle turn into a blonde haired human with blue eyes.

"Bait, to lure Sasuke to me." Itachi said softly, his head tilted sightly as he studied Naruto.

"Dammit Itachi. What the hell is wrong with you, un!" The blonde guardian demanded irritably as he stormed up to Itachi. "Just go kill the kid already. He's just running around the forest unarmed. You don't need to come up with another off the wall scheme to kill him. Just do it, un!"

Glinting red eyes stared down at the blonde. "Deidara, take the fox to the mountain, and watch him." He said with a smirk as he trust Naruto into the blondes arms.

With a sneer down at Naruto the blonde guardian gathered magic about till it expanded out with a bright explosion of light. Once the light cleared Naruto looked about to see crumbling stone walls around them and knew instantly he was no longer in his forest.

He was dropped onto the floor and before he could think to dash off he felt a cold metal collar snapping around his neck.

"Though I couldn't care less if you escaped. I can't exactly make it easy for you, un." The blonde said as he turned away from Naruto and climbed trough a hole in the wall. "Would sure make things more interesting around here, un."

XxXxXxX

_Why would he go out of his way to capture me when he could have finished Sasuke off that very night. _Naruto dashed through the ruined building, quickly catching sight of a hole in the wall that opened up to the outside. _His actions make no sense._ He dashed out the hole to find himself on a mountain side. _I have to get to Sasuke, warn him that that man is still alive._ The rocks beneath his feet were black and warm as he charged down the mountain towards Kyuubi forest that stood tall far beyond the mountains base. _I've never been so far out in the forest to see this mountain before though._

* * *

Nanaka19: Sorry this took so long to get out. I lost all interest in writing for awhile. But that doesn't mean i stoped thinking about the story. In fact i now know exactly how long the story is and what's suppose to happen in each chapter. I just have to keep my spirits up so that i can keep writing it, and try not to get distracted too much (im very easily distracted).

Back in Forest Magic LeiseFlustern commented in a review about how Itachi didn't really put up much of a fight. Well now ya know why, well as much as ya can know without hearing the story from Itachi's pov.


End file.
